Reliving
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: James Potter relives something while facing Voldemort for the last time! Written for Potions Assignment 5 on HSOW&W forum! AU!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's written for Potions Assignment 5 on HSOW&W forum! It will have a prompt in the story or as the title from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge on HPFCF! This story is AU! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Task #2:** Write about someone being forced to relive or remember a past trauma.

Extra Prompt: 7. 'He set fire to the world around him but never let a flame touch her.'

AYCEtDIC: 113. (character) James Potter (senior)

 **Word Count: 668 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

James Potter glared at the man standing in front of him. Well he couldn't call the person a man because he kind of looked like a snake with the slitted eyes and flat nose. He hated the monster in front of him with a passion. He had murdered his wife, tried to kill him and his son. He glared at the man as his eyes flashed with all the anger, pain, and rage that he was feeling. "My son ended you once and we will end you again, Tom."

Tom Riddle aka Voldemort's red eyes flashed. "Don't call me that filthy name, Potter! How does it feel to be standing before me knowing that I am the one who killed your precious wife?"

James shut his eyes in pain as he tried to force the memories away. He didn't want to remember the pain he felt at finding his wife dead and his fifteen-month-old son in his crib crying his eyes out. He didn't want to remember the anguish that he felt about losing the girl he had loved since he was eleven years old. Unfortunately, for him his mind replayed it all at Voldemort's words to him. He remembered screaming out his pain as he held his dead wife's body. He remembered trying to calm his son down even as he fought to stay conscious.

He opened his eyes up and smirked as he looked at Voldemort when he felt his son and his son's girlfriend stand on either side of him. "Why don't you like your name, Tom? After all your mother named you after your Muggle father. I think I would rather go by Tom than a name that means flight from death. You may have cheated death, Tom, but we found all of your trinkets and have dealt with them. You took my wife from me and you almost took my son from me, but you need to remember one thing and that is that a fifteen-month-old boy kicked your arse. My son made you incorporeal for well over eleven years."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Look around you, Tom, what do you see?"

Voldemort had to fight to keep a gasp from escaping when he saw that all of his Death Eaters were down on the ground and not moving. He could also see Order members standing but not able to move. "How?"

James laughed even though he wanted to cry. "You picked the wrong family to mess with, Tom. My son remembers what you did to his mother and he wanted to make sure that you couldn't take the girl he loves away from him. I think that the quote 'He set fire to the world around him but never let a flame touch her' is perfect for this occasion. The was no way in hell Harry was going to allow his girlfriend to be on the battlefield where she could get hurt if he couldn't contain it. You're done for, Tom, and you have nobody but yourself to blame. Remember that while you're in hell."

He looked at his son and gave a nod. He held his son and his daughter-in-law to be in his arms as Harry finished Voldemort off for good. He kissed Harry on the head before he finally broke down and fell to his knees as he let his grief out. He couldn't stop the memories from playing in his head any longer. He saw Lily laying on the floor dead with a smile on her face. He saw Harry screaming and crying in his crib as he tried to call for his mother. He saw himself scream with rage and pain as he realized that he had lost the love of his life. He saw himself holding Lily and crying over her and trying to get her to respond to him.

He felt arms around him and knew that his son too was reliving the memories from all those years ago.

* * *

A/N 2: *pouts* Poor James! Hope you all liked this little story... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
